Treason, Abandonment, Forgiveness
by mola45
Summary: Il se situe juste après les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 4.


Treason, abandonment, forgiveness...

Assis derrière son volant, une bière à la main, il scrutait la cannette comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Sur le siège passager se trouvait un pack de bière. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'acheter un pack et de siroter tout seul dans sa caisse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, non. Il voulait être tout seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. A tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son frère, toute cette rancœur et cette rage, et surtout, à toute cette colère qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son cœur et qui avait éclaté sans qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses paroles. Il avait eu des paroles si blessantes qui allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Sam ne lui pardonnera jamais ses paroles, non. Comment pourrait-il le pardonner après ce qu'il venait de lui balancer en pleine tronche.  
_ Pffffffffffffff... Quelle merde!  
Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et il sursauta à la vue de la personne qui s'y trouvait.  
_ Putain Cas', tu ne peux pas prévenir... Arrête de faire ça, merde!  
_ Dean... Le regard toujours impassible.  
_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ce n'est pas le bon moment là, fous moi la paix!  
_ Je sais, mais Chuck veut te voir... il dit que c'est important.  
Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
_ J'ai plus urgent en ce moment. Je dois retrouver Sam... Chuck attendra...  
_C'est justement à propos de Sam qu'il veut te voir.  
Dean tourna la tête vers l'ange, le regard dur et une expression d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Est-ce que Chuck avait eu une vision de Sam, et si oui, pourquoi ?  
_ Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Il lança un regard noir à l'ange, celui-ci ne cilla pas d'un cil.  
Sans attendre de réponse, il mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. Castiel n'était plus là. Surement est-il déjà avec Chuck.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la maison du prophète, Dean repensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit à son frère.

Flash back,

Sam était assis sur le sol dos au mur, la tête basse, la mâchoire en sang, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, et la pommette gauche rouge. Traces des coups que son frère venait de lui balancer. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était laissé faire. Il n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver les coups. Il s'en foutait, il se foutait de tout. Sauf des paroles que son frère lui balançait au visage. Dean était dans une telle colère et une telle rage. Sam venait d'avouer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant que lui était en Enfer. L'acquisition de ses pouvoirs, les nuits qu'il avait passé avec Ruby, mais surtout, ce sang qu'il buvait pour décupler ses pouvoirs. Dean était rentré dans une colère, il n'avait pas laissé en placer une à son petit frère. Il avait frappé Sam une fois, puis une seconde puis une autre et une autre. Sam s'était laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et qu'il s'écroule à terre. Il s'était alors redressé et s'était assis dos au mur, écoutant les paroles de Dean. Au mieux il aurait préféré qu'il le tue que d'entendre ça.  
_ Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Sam... Tu me dégoutes... Regarde-toi donc dans une glace. Tu es pire que ces démons que l'on chasse, tu t'abreuves de ce sang comme un vampire assoiffé... Que crois-tu que papa et maman pensent de toi, hein ?... A mon avis ils doivent être supers déçus de leur fils... Tu es devenu comme ce Démon qui a tué maman et Jessica... Pour ma part, mon petit frère est mort quand Jack la poignardé, toi tu n'es qu'une pâle réplique, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.  
Après avoir déversé toute sa colère sur Sam, Dean prit ses clefs et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, laissant son frère seul.  
Le cadet avait écouté son frère. Il avait bien entendu que pour Dean, il n'existait plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il pleura sans se retenir. Son frère le haïssait, pire son frère le voyait davantage comme un monstre.  
_ Je te demande pardon Dean... Tu n'auras plus à me supporter davantage maintenant...

Fin du flash back.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui balance toutes ses horreurs. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il écoute sa colère plutôt que sa conscience. Arrivé devant la maison de Chuck, il respira un grand coup et sortit de la Chevy. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que le prophète avait ouvert. Il avait l'air nerveux.  
_ Cas' m'a dit que tu voulais me voir à propos de Sam ?  
Dean aussi était nerveux. Il avait surtout peur de savoir ce que Chuck avait à lui dire. Est-ce que Sam va basculer définitivement du mauvais côté ? Ou est-ce que Ruby et lui ont comploté quelque chose.  
_ Oui... Heu... J'ai eu une vision... De Sam... Chuck se triturait les mains, et il suait à grosse gouttes.  
_ Ha oui et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
_ Je t'ai vu lui dire des choses... D'horribles choses... Chuck plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.  
_ Ecoute, ce qui se passe avec mon frère ne te regarde pas, OK ! Dean tourna les talons et était prêt à partir.  
_ Dean... Sam va mourir si tu ne l'aides pas... Chuck avait sorti cette phrase avec une voix que Dean n'avait encore jamais entendu. Froide et cinglante.  
_ Quoi, Comment ça Sam va mourir si je ne l'aide pas ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il ne veut pas de mon aide, il...  
_ Ha oui, tu appelles ça aider ton frère ? Hum... Lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule et lui balancer que c'est un monstre. Tu appelles ça l'aider...  
_ Ecoute Chuck...  
_ Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, ton frère va mourir... et ce n'est pas un démon, ni ses pouvoirs qui vont le tuer... La seule personne qui va tuer Sam, c'est Sam lui-même.  
_ Quoi... (Dean écarquilla grand les yeux) Tu veux dire que Sam va se suicider ? Non, Sam ne ferait jamais ça, c'est...  
_ Dean, les visions de Chuck ont toujours été justes... Toujours...  
L'ange venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Dean voyait toute la sincérité dans les yeux de Cas'. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'ange d'un geste brusque... Son petit frère allait mourir par sa faute. Il voulait mourir par sa faute.  
_ Je l'en empêcherait... Puis il sortit de la maison de Chuck, monta en voiture et mit le contact direction l'hôtel. Sur le trajet, il essaya de joindre son frère sur son téléphone. Rien, il tombait toujours sur la messagerie.  
Arrivé sur le parking de l'hôtel, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il avait peur de rentrer, mais surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et entra à la volée. Sam était étendu sur le sol, les yeux ouvert remplis de larmes. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, un poignard à ses côtés, les bras en sang. Dean courut vers son frère et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il regarda le corps de son Sam. Il s'était ouvert les veines. En se penchant d'avantage, l'aîné distingua les paroles de son frère... Il priait.  
_ Sammy... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dean regarda tout autour de lui et trouva une chemise à lui sur le sol. Il la prit et en déchira des bouts pour en faire des garrots qu'il noua autour des bras de Sam. Il avait taillé ses bras à plusieurs endroits histoire de ne pas rater son coup. Tout son corps était en sueur et son teint avait pris une couleur cadavérique, voire cireux.  
_ Sammy, eh mec... regarde-moi, c'est Dean... Tout en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras.  
_ Dean... sa voix était presque inaudible et cassée.  
_ Oui, c'est moi frangin... (Tout en prenant son téléphone et composant le numéro des Urgences) Il me faut une ambulance à l'hôtel...  
Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam avait envoyé valdinguer le portable de celui-ci.  
_ Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Non, Dean... Laisse-moi... Partir...  
_ NON, pas question... Tu vas rester avec moi, t'entends ?  
_ Dean... Pardonne... Moi... Les larmes coulaient et se perdaient dans ses cheveux.  
_ Non, Sammy... c'est moi qui te demande pardon... Dean n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elles dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur le visage de son petit frère.  
Sam tendit la main avec difficulté vers le visage de son frère et récupéra du bout des doigts une larme qui dévalait son si beau visage. Jamais il n'avait vu Dean dans un tel état.  
_ Ne pleures pas... Dean... Dean...  
_ Oui Sammy... Dans un sanglot.  
_ Je... T'aime... Dean... Puis sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
_ Sam... Sammy... Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide. Il y avait un pouls faible, mais un pouls quand même.  
Dean se redressa avec le corps de Sam dans ses bras, et le transporta tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait bien l'intention de sauver son frère.

Il ouvra les yeux difficilement, mais les referma tout de suite tant la lumière était aveuglante. Il entendait le "bip" des capteurs qu'il avait sur son torse reliés à une machine qui relevait les battements de son cœur. Il sentait aussi la petite douleur que lui procurait l'aiguille de la perfusion plantée sur le dos de sa main, ainsi qu'une douleur plus aigue aux deux poignets. Donc il n'était pas mort. Puis il perçut ce son, cette respiration, il la reconnaitrait entre mille.  
Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois pour qu'il s'habitue à la clarté. La chambre était dans les tons bleus très pâles. Le cadet tourna la tête sur la droite et vit Dean, la tête posée sur le lit, une de ses mains sous sa joue et l'autre emprisonnant la main de Sam. Il semblait dormir. Sam ne bougea pas mais soupira, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Dean. Il releva la tête et vit son frère la tête droite qui scrutait le plafond. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il avait dormi et surtout depuis quand son frère était réveillé. Il se redressa.  
_ Hey, salut Sam... Comment tu te sens ?

Aucune réponse, Sam ne daignait même pas regarder son frère. Dean s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son frère.  
_ Sam... Sammy... Eh vieux, c'est Dean.  
_ Je sais très bien qui tu es et où je suis ! La voix de Sam était faible et cassée, mais dénuer de toute émotion. Dean ne comprenait rien au comportement de son petit frère.  
_ Dean... Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?  
_ Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
_ Pourquoi Dean... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé crever en paix ?  
Dean eut mal que son frère lui pose cette question. Sam avait vraiment eu envie d'en finir. Dean aurait préféré que son frère le frappe que de lui poser cette question.  
_ Sam... Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses...  
_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû me ramener et faire ce pacte stupide... Et tu aurais dû me laisser mourir dans cette chambre... Tu as raison... Sam est mort il y a bien longtemps.  
Son regard était froid et dur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il lui dit au pied de la lettre.  
_ Sam... Sammy... regarde-moi.  
Au lieu de regarder son grand frère le cadet tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Dean se mit juste à côté de Sam et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.  
_ Sam... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu restes mon petit frère... Tu es ma famille, ma seule famille... Qu'importe ce qui coule dans tes veines, tu es mon sang... Je t'aime Sam... Ne me refais plus jamais ça, t'entends... Plus jamais... Ne me laisses pas tout seul... Ne t'en vas pas... On surmontera tout ça, toi et moi...  
Il y avait tellement de douleur et de chagrin dans la voie de Dean, et surtout tellement de sincérité.  
Sam avait écouté Dean et avait son regard plongé dans le sien. Tout en parlant, Dean avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Dean pleurait, il pleurait vraiment. Sam avança sa main près du visage de son frère et y récupéra une larme du bout des doigts.  
_ Ne pleures pas Dean... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je ne partirais plus jamais...  
Dean prit son frère dans ses bras. Sam passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déversa toute sa peine sur l'épaule de son frère. Cela allait être dur pour les frères Winchester, mais ils en ressortiront plus forts. Ce lien qui les unissait faisait leur force. Si ce lien venait à se briser, alors ils ne seraient plus rien l'un sans l'autre.


End file.
